Trampolines
by SeraphicTune
Summary: An I-pinXFuuta fic. A first? XD I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta have always been a trio. But what happens when Lambo gets distracted? Fuuta wants to step in. The trio's relationship's progression through the years. A fluffy one-shot! involving I-pinXFuuta.


**A/N: First I-PinXFuuta fic? Dunno. Haha, I think it could possibly work? So maybe this is a crack!pairing, it could work! XD Anyone happen to know the separate numbers for I-pin and Fuuta? I actually had this idea for my GoA story, but decided I was too impatient to insert that scene. I had this really strong image of someone lying on their back on a trampoline, looking up at someone who is jumping. And then this idea popped into my idea. Why not? After all, Fuuta is almost always with Lambo and I-pin. hehe**

**Reviews would be lovely~ I'd love constructive criticism and advice! I apologize for any OOC-ness, will work on getting them in character better. ^_^ Tell me what you think! =) I am on such a roll...I just wrote this in one sitting, yay~ Yesterday, Pineapple Band-Aids and today Trampoline, yay! ^_^ Do review~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights belong to Amano Akira. This is merely a fanwork.**

* * *

"I-pin, Lambo, come over here," shouted Fuuta, waving an arm. "Look what Tsuna-nii brought us." In fact, it had been Yamamoto's idea to give the kids something to play with. He had saw the trampoline at his neighbor's yard sale and bought it from them with an energetic smile, waving the money in the air as if he was a huge lottery winner.

"Wow! That looks really bouncy. Lambo-san wants to go on it!" screeched Lambo, throwing himself at it, with I-pin, not wanting to be left behind, quickly following suite. Fuuta smiled and clambered onto the trampoline after the two infant assassins.

"Lambo, it's reallllllly bouncy," giggled I-pin, falling on her head and rolling helplessly around as Lambo hyperactively jumped up and down. Fuuta took I-pin in his arms and held her while sitting cross-legged on the surface. They allowed themselves to be tossed around under Lambo's ecstatic leaps; it was fun watching Lambo's joyful expressions, they both decided. In mid-air, Lambo waved to Nana, who smiled at the children having fun.

"Tsu-kun is a sweet boy," teared Nana, waving to the flying cow-suit boy. "Lambo-kun and everyone looks like they're having fun."

"Mwahaha, I can go higher than you can, I-pin," taunted Lambo, sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. I-pin twitched in anger and decided to take on the boy's challenge. She got up from Fuuta's lap and steadied herself, putting her arms out like a bird. Fuuta called for her to be careful and she nodded in compliance; Fuuta the older brother, Fuuta, their playmate, Fuuta, their protector.

I-pin beat Lambo when her braid was an inch higher than Lambo's afro. Both were absurdly high and had to have Fuuta catch them as they fell. That night, Tsuna warned the two infants that he'd take away their new plaything if they were too careless. I-pin bowed her head in shame while Lambo just yanked at Tsuna's face angrily, crying that he wanted to play with it.

* * *

The fifteen-year old Fuuta walked into Tsuna's yard, looking for I-pin and Lambo. He had saw a purikura* near the market where he worked and wanted to know if they wanted to take a picture with him. As usual, he found Lambo playing around on the trampoline, zooming cars around, instead of studying. Meanwhile, I-pin was sprawled out on the lawn next to the trampoline, reading from a book. Fuuta grinned at the pair; I-pin the studious and Lambo the silly. The teen knelt next to the girl, gently closing her book.

"Don't you want to go play with Lambo?" I-pin looked up, not surprised to see that it was Fuuta.

"There's a test tomorrow," she said, her hands reaching for the book once again. Fuuta let his hands close firmly over the edges of the book.

"No, I-pin. It's alright for you to go relax a little. Look, Lambo will be lonely without you." Actually, Lambo seemed to be fine by himself, making obnoxious sound effects while he played with his plastic cars. When he heard his name, the little boy raised his head and spotted who had came to play.

"Fuuuuuuuta! Did you bring me takoyaki? A lollipop? What'd you bring?" Lambo hopped off the trampoline, rushing Fuuta with eager eyes. Fuuta made a 'down dog' motion with his hands and chuckled guiltily.

"Sorry, Lambo. I came over to see if you two wanted to go get purikura?"

I-pin's eyes lit up, she had overheard Kyoko and Haru getting it and desperately wanted to get some taken. She hadn't had the time or the offer. Until now. She got up from where she was reading and strolled to the two boys, who were on the opposite side of the trampoline.

"Lambo, let's go with Fuuta," suggested I-pin, excitement tingeing her voice.

"Ehhhhh. But I wanted to play some more," whined Lambo, stamping his feet. I-pin and Fuuta glanced at each other and exchanged mirrored smiles at Lambo. The little assassin from the Bolvino Family was too hopeless sometimes.

"Alright, you two go play and then we can get pictures," said Fuuta, taking I-pin's book from her grasp. "I'll hold this for you while you go jump."

I-pin nodded and thanked him, bowing politely and then dropping a curtsy for fun. As she turned to go with Lambo, she asked him, "You sure you don't want to play a little, Fuuta?"

He shook his head and smiled gently, "It's alright. I'll be waiting here for you, I-pin. Go have fun."

The Chinese girl was hesitant; Fuuta looked awfully lonely against the backdrop of the sunset. By himself, holding her book, waiting for the two of them to return. After all, Lambo was being selfish, Fuuta had come to take them to purikura, but Lambo just wanted to play on the trampoline. Noticing her hesitance, Fuuta shooed her on with a grin. I-pin blew him a silent thank you.

* * *

"I-pin, where's Lambo?" asked Fuuta, adjusting his tie a little. "What are you doing here by yourself?" The teen girl slid her glasses off at the sound of his voice and gestured for him to take a seat next to her on the trampoline. She giggled when he sunk down toward the center and he shot her an embarrassed smile before settling down next to her. I-pin tried swinging her legs, only to have her shoes stick in the grass.

"I used to be able to swing my legs without touching the ground; I guess I've really grown up," laughed I-pin, setting her textbook and notes to her other side.

"You sure have! How many years has it been," contemplated Fuuta wistfully.

"It's been ten years," reminded I-pin. "Lambo has no time for me anymore; he's always getting calls from these girls at school."

"You guys are at that age, huh?" Fuuta sighed, tugging at his collar, trying to loosen his tie. "I feel old compared to you two."

"You're not old at all," protested I-pin, smiling. "You're quite young, Fuuta; no need to sound so depressed! Uncle Kawahira is much older than you."

He let his head roll back and laugh, causing the trampoline to shake and I-pin bounced gently along with his laughter. "Hahaha, that's true, I-pin. Wanna take this thing for a spin?"

"If you jump with me," teased I-pin, already sliding off her flats and tossing them to the ground.

"You're going shoeless?" This caused Fuuta to raise an amused brow, but he shed his fancy leather shoes as well. As if it was an afterthought, he slid his necktie off as well. "It was constricting my throat," he explained to a puzzled I-pin.

She took a running start and leapt gracefully onto the trampoline, laughing in delight when it launched her straight up. Not to be outdone by a teenager, Fuuta hurtled on clumsily, landing at I-pin's feet.

"Ooops." I-pin's foot managed to slam into Fuuta's chin as she sprung in the opposite direction. The twenty-year old moaned, rubbing his chin and rolling back and forth on the trampoline. I-pin was a martial artist; of course, she had a strong kick, and a strong stomp.

"Sorry, Fuuta," giggled I-pin mischievously, her braids flapping as if they had a life of their own. Lying down, as he was sent periodically airborne, Fuuta stared up at the look of joy in I-pin's face as she seemingly swam through the air. He tried to get up and join her but the force of her jumps knocked him down again and he laughed at his own patheticness.

And then she tumbled and fell onto her back next to him. They stayed like that for the longest time, not saying a word, just staring at the sky; their arms fanned out as if they were making snow angels.

He didn't make a move to face her, choosing, instead, to say his words for the world to say. "Even if Lambo won't make the time for you, I'll always be waiting here for you, I-pin."

The girl wanted so badly to look to her right, but restrained. She let her body relax and she inched slowly farther away from him. Fuuta noticed and a small frown crossed his features.

'Did I scare you, I-pin?" He didn't try to reach for her. She'd only move away from him more.

"No, I'm thinking, Fuuta." I-pin lifted a braid and bit the edge, stifling a nervous giggle.

Fuuta lay there, wondering if his choice of words had been bad. He wanted to know. He had to ask. "About what, I-pin?"

"About us."

"Oh." Then a pause of silence. "I'll try my best to be as fun as Lambo's substitute should be."

"It's not that." Another silence full of secret meaning. "You've always been a separate entity from Lambo. You should know that best, Fuuta."

He raised his head, as if to sit up, but dropped his head again, allowing it create a ripple in the trampoline. So that the ripple could reach her, he so wished it would reach her; the wave he had made just for her, the words he had offered to her, and the wish he had shown her.

I-pin felt her body rise up and down and a smile crept up her cheeks. She sat up and slid off the edge of the trampoline and walked until she was standing in front of Fuuta, who was still lying down. She let his vision fill with only her, and he drank in the portrait of her, rosy cheeks and lips that looked as if they'd break from grinning so hard. He reached out and grabbed a braid and held it to his mouth. They both laughed as she fell into his arms, bouncing as they tumbled on the trampoline.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo...how was this pairing? Somewhat imagineable? Do review on what you think. I love feedback. And I'm still working on my ongoing fanfics, so don't lose faith yet! ^_^ Constructive criticism and advice is welcome. If you liked it, do tell me what you like!**

**Please review~ =) You make me inspired! ^^**


End file.
